


Peckhamian Mimicry

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: His Face All Red (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: Thank god for my brother. Thank god he killed that devil.
Relationships: The Narrator/The Narrator's Brother
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Peckhamian Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> No wolves here.


End file.
